Adults?
by PrettyBigLies
Summary: The 3rd story in the Next Generation Series: After years of being surrounded by drama what happens when Jess, Emma, Miranda and Tori finally escape the town of Rosewood? Will there new found freedom help them to forget about there problematic past or will there old mistakes come back to haunt them? Can their friendship weather the storm of college? Or will they break apart?
1. Love Is In The Air

**Author's Note: Here it is!** _ **Adults?**_ **I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave comments in the reviews-A**

The early morning sun peaked through the window scattering light across the dark room beckoning the attention of the quiet inhabitants. She rolled comfortably onto her stomach covering her head with her blanket forbidding the sunlight from reaching her, having little to no desire of getting out of bed this morning. She was never fond of mornings preferring the nighttime over the early hours more often than not, if it wasn't for the blaring alarm that continued to emanate throughout the room she might not have woken up at all.

"Will you shut that shit off?" Someone begged banging violently on the bedroom door "I'm trying to sleep!" She screamed louder her voice cracking from overuse

"News flash, I'm trying to sleep to so shut the hell up before I make you!" Another voice added peaking her head out from the small bedroom before slamming the door closed making it a point to close it loudly

"Please just turn your alarm off!" She groaned holding the pillow tightly to her head attempting to block out the noise

"Why didn't you just get up and turn it off yourself?" She questioned biting her toothbrush between her teeth as she scurried across the bedroom floor grabbing her cell phone off of the nightstand quickly shutting her alarm off before propelling herself back into bed "Morning" She giggled cuddling her body closely next to hers placing soft kisses along her jawline "I said good morning" She whined kicking her feet in the air as she waited for an answer

"Morning" She groaned flipping off of her stomach and onto her back wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her small body on top of her own "Where's my good morning kiss?" She asked tapping her lips with her finger

"I'll give you your kiss when you brush your teeth" She teased rolling off of the blonde's body throwing opened the bedroom door practically skipping towards the kitchen

"Bitch" She insulted under her breath a faint smile appearing on her lips as she swung her legs out of the bed making her way towards the kitchen in search of her kiss

"Mira" She complained struggling to break free of the blonde's grip "I'm trying to make breakfast"

"You can make breakfast after I get my kiss" Miranda laughed resting her chin on Tori's shoulder planting a swift kiss on her neck

"Fine" She said rolling her eyes as she spun in Miranda's arms running her fingers through Miranda's golden hair before connecting their lips a quiet moan escaping her mouth as she felt Miranda slide her tongue across her teeth "Happy now?" Tori giggled wiggling out of the blonde's tight grip her eyes scanning the floor where a piece of her heart scurried over towards her "Good morning Hudson" She greeted babying the small pup as she planted sloppy kisses along his face

"Why don't you say good morning to me like that?" Miranda asked propelling her body onto the countertop swinging her legs mindlessly beneath her

"Because I love Hudson" She teased picking up the small black lab cradling him like a baby in her arms "Isn't that right?" She grinned passing Miranda the dog before turning back to the stove swiftly cracking two eggs into the pan

"Can you make me bacon to?" Miranda asked contorting her lip into a pout careful not to drop the dog who squirmed in her arms

"Nope" She denied grabbing another egg from the carton sticking her tongue out at the blonde who sat with a disappointed look on her face

"Do you see how Mommy treats me?" Miranda questioned holding Hudson up to her face "She wants to starve me"

"You're such a weirdo" Tori laughed grabbing the bacon from the fridge quickly throwing it onto the stove blowing a kiss to Miranda as the sound of sizzling meat filled the kitchen

"What she really means is that she loves me" Miranda smiled scratching Hudson behind his ear causing the small dog to shake his leg violently "It's okay, I love her to" She said jumping down from the counter placing Hudson back onto the hardwood floor before wrapping her arms comfortably around Tori's waist planting a series of kisses along her jawline

"Are you guys trying to make me sick?" Emma groaned shuffling out of her bedroom her hair thrown up in a messy bun a plaid bathroom tied tightly around her body "It's too early for this" She stated making her way over towards the coffee mug not bothering to open her eyes, the action becoming a daily occurrence over the last few years of school

"For what? For this?" Miranda taunted kissing Tori again pushing the younger girl into the fridge running her hands along her back

"God get a room!" Jess demanded rubbing her tired eyes as she joined the girls in the kitchen pulling the bacon from the stove right before it could burn "Seriously Mori, enough we get it your happy" She whined rolling her eyes

"Single people are so bitter" Tori laughed dodging Jess's hand narrowly avoiding a beating at the hand of her best friend "Damn, it's almost 8:30" She cursed darting back into her bedroom rapidly throwing on a clean outfit before grabbing her bag "See you at lunch?" She questioned running to the front door

"It's a date" Miranda smiled throwing a bottle of pills at her girlfriend knowing just how forgetful Tori was when it came to taking her meds "Love you"

"Love you to" She called rushing out of the door

"I love that girl" Miranda confessed sinking into a chair at the dining room table stuffing a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth

"Really?" Emma whined "I haven't noticed" She giggled sarcastically

"Honestly, marry her already" Jess teased tossing her dirty plate into the sink before disappearing back into her bedroom slamming the door loudly behind her

Miranda did her best to stop her cheeks from blushing red, she'd thought about it, in fact she thought about marrying Tori every single day ever since finding out about her mother. If she had learned one thing since her mother's diagnosis it was that, you have to live every day to the fullest, you have to live with no regrets, and that's just what Miranda planned to do. "Are you busy today?" She questioned scrapping her extra food into Hudson's bowl

"Not really, my creative writing class doesn't start till 3" She said taking a sip of her coffee grinning brightly as the caffeine began to set in "Why?"

"Cause I need your help picking out an engagement ring"

 **Question (answer in reviews): Do you want to see a Mori wedding?**


	2. Are We Friends?

She ran faster than she ever had before, her legs practically moving as if they were not a part of her body, the girl only minutes away from passing out from lack of oxygen. She wasn't a fan of running, or exercise in general although Sky made sure she always took time out of her busy schedule to make sure Tori hit the gym.

"You're late again" She whispered quietly into Tori's ear as she slowly descended into the empty seat near the back of the crowded classroom

"My car crapped out, I had to run here" Tori explained ruffling through her bag in search of a pen "Thank you" She grinned accepting the pen Sky held out for her

"I'm letting you know now, just because you ran here doesn't mean you're off the hook for our work out later" Sky warned grabbing another pen from her bag turning her attention back towards the front of the room where the teacher continued his discussion of anatomy "If you expect to pass this class, you should probably look at the teacher not me" Sky taunted flashing a bright smile in Tori's direction "Just some friendly advice"

"I was paying attention" Tori argued her eyes darting back towards the teacher before leaning her lips closer to Sky's ear "Maybe you should stop doodling Jess' name all over your paper and take notes instead"

"I wasn't!" Sky laughed nudging Tori away from her covering her paper with her arm

"Don't lie, I know you have a thing for Jess. Hell I think Jess even knows that" Tori observed sticking the pen in between her teeth biting it lightly, her dark chocolate eyes connecting with Sky's hazel orbs "You love her" Tori teased after a moment of silence

"I do not" Sky blushed turning away from Tori "I don't" She repeated under her breath running her fingers through her auburn hair nervously

"Do so" Tori giggled rapidly scribbling a set of notes down "If I'm completely honest, she's not your type"

"And how exactly would you know that?" She asked flipping through her textbook searching for the topic that the teacher was currently discussing

"Skyler we've been attached to the hip for three years, I think I know what your type is" Tori offered spinning her pen in her fingers

"So tell me Victoria, since your all-knowing and smart and stuff" Sky chuckled turning back to face Tori leaning her body closer to her "What exactly is my type?"

"You like smart, funny, laid back, girls who aren't afraid to show there goofy side, girls who put their heart into everything they do, girls who share the same passion as you, girls who aren't to flashy, girls who don't feel the need to dress up to feel good about themselves. You like girls who like themselves just the way they are" Tori finished feeling Sky's warm breath on her face just now realizing that she was only a few inches away

"Excuse me, if you'd rather have some time alone I advise the two of you to book a room at a hotel" The teacher interrupted the sudden sound of his voice practically stopping Tori's heart

"Sorry Professor Brennan" Sky apologized her eyes still firmly locked on Tori "It won't happen again" She promised finally tearing her eyes off of the brunette

"I certainly hope not, I would hate to see two of my brightest students fail the final because they were too concerned with fulfilling their physical needs" He said his statement producing several laughs throughout the large classroom

"Trust me were not fulfilling physical needs" Tori spoke quickly not realizing what she had just said the laughter throughout the room only growing "That's not what I meant! I meant that Sky and I aren't…I mean I'm fulfilling my needs, but I don't know Sky…" She tried to explained dropping her head into her hands desperately trying to hide her bright red cheeks

"I know a lot of you in here are twenty year old virgins, which honestly is sad" Sky groaned getting to her feet making sure that everyone in the room could see her "And if you really need to hear about my sex life because you don't get any I think you should either see a therapist or learn to socialize with people outside of this room" She taunted gesturing her arm towards the front of the room as she returned to her seat "Please Dr Brennan begin again"

"Thank you for your permission Ms Levy but it appears as if class is over, perhaps tomorrow you could try and not interrupt for once, please?" Brennan asked as the class began emptying out of the room leaving only Skyler and Tori

"That was embarrassing" Tori confessed gathering up her books slowly shuffling out of the classroom Sky waddling slowly behind her "How were you not embarrassed by that!"

"I was, I just dealt with it better than you" Sky giggled "Oh and by the way" She began pausing in front of Tori causing the brunette to stop short practically running into her "You were right"

"About?" Tori questioned clutching her anatomy book tightly to her chest

"About the type of girls I like, but I hope you realize you described yourself and not Jess" She smirked spinning on her heel speeding towards the parking lot

"I did not!" Tori argued jogging to catch up to Sky tossing her bag in the back of Sky's car before sliding into the passenger seat "Not purposely at least, I simply described the type of girl your attracted to based on personal preferences, and current friendships, plus past relationships. It's not my fault that it may or may not describe me" Tori rambled nervously

"Shut up Tori" Sky demanded "I was joking" She admitted jamming her keys into the ignition "Are you going back to your apartment?" She questioned pulling out of the school parking lot

"Yeah, I'm supposed to go get lunch with Miranda" Tori explained leaning her head against the window fishing around in her bag for her pills "Do you have any water?" She asked hopefully popping the top off of the bottle

"Check my bag, I might have something in there" Sky answered pointing towards the floor where her small bag sat

"Smart water?" Tori laughed shaking the water in her hand "Trying to increase you IQ?" She teased quickly swallowing two large pills scrunching her nose from the after taste

"Do you have to take those every day? Sky questioned curiously grabbing the water from Tori's hand sucking down a few sips of the cold water

"Yup, every single day" Tori said sadly "Ever since the accident, I've had to take meds to control my seizures" She explained watching as Sky pulled into the apartment complex "It's not that bad, I've only had around seven major seizures in three years"

"That's a good thing?" Sky said following Tori to the front door "Wouldn't it be better if you didn't have any seizures"

"Of course" Tori stated swiftly unlocking the door holding it opened for Sky "But the meds don't stop my epilepsy, nothing can they just help to control the seizures to help from seizing every day"

"Are you seriously talking about seizures?" A voice whined as Tori and Sky entered the kitchen

"Hey Jess" Sky greeted happily a large smile plastered across her face as she propelled herself onto the counter

"Hi Skyler" Jess grinned giving the girl a small wave "Tor, why were you talking about seizures? You didn't have one did you?"

"No, I haven't had once since last month" Tori confessed grabbing a soda from the fridge "Sky?" She said silently asking if she wanted anything to drink

"Do you have any beer?"

"I think Emma may have some" Tori said holding up a finger telling Sky to wait a moment as she disappeared into Emma's bedroom returning a few seconds later with a cold beer in her hand

"She won't mind?" Sky asked using the edge of the counter to force the top off the beer bottle

"Please, she doesn't even drink it" Jess laughed stealing Tori's soda from her hand "Nick bought it for her, the perks of having a 21 year old boyfriend" She joked returning the now empty can of Pepsi to Tori

"She's still dating Nick?" Sky asked sliding off the counter helping herself to the bowl of cheese doodles "What is that, a year now?"

"About" Tori answered ripping the bowl of chips from Sky's grip "If you ask me, they'll never make it another year. She doesn't really seem to like him all that much"

"That's a little harsh, don't you think? Emma is obviously projecting her feelings for Noah onto Nick, she's simply trying to replace him" Jess explained as if it were common knowledge

"She's trying to replace someone she hasn't seen, or spoken to in three years?" Sky said confused by Jess' logic "Is this what their teaching you in your psych classes?"

"Don't be jealous that I'm going to be a doctor before you Skyler" Jess taunted moving back towards her room

"A therapist and a surgeon aren't the same thing!" Sky yelled as Jess disappeared into her bedroom "Victoria you agree with me right? A surgeon is more impressive than a therapist"

Tori remained quiet the only noise erupting from her mouth as she munched down on the cheese doddles her eyes locked on Sky's "Honestly, I find it cute that you and her fight like an old married couple"

"You're a bitch" Sky insulted taking a step closer to Tori "Take it back!" She demanded trying her best to appear threatening a slight smile creeping up on her face

"Never" Tori chuckled standing firm on her spot not fazed by Sky's threatening words

"Take it back!" She repeated taking another step towards the brunette only a few inches away from Tori's body "Or else"

"Or else what?" Tori asked a faint giggle escaping her lips

"Or else you'll be sorry" She finished reaching out her arms violently tickling Tori's stomach causing her to dart out of the kitchen the brunette throwing herself onto the couch in hopes of receiving refuge "Take it back" She repeated climbing on top of Tori's small body continuing to tickle her stomach forcing Tori's legs to kick furiously in the air

"What's going on?" Miranda interrupted her and Emma standing awkwardly near the front door both of them looking in on the scene with unsure eyes

"Oh Sky's just being an ass" Tori laughed pushing the older girl off of her before skipping over towards Miranda placing a soft kiss on her cheek "Where did you two go off to?" She questioned looking between Miranda and Emma

"Nowhere" They answered in unison giving each other nervous looks

"Interesting, I've never been to nowhere we'll have to go sometime" Tori said sarcastically throwing her body back onto the couch leaning her head on Skyler's shoulder "What about you Sky, have you ever been to nowhere?"

"Never, we should go there sometime. I could bring Meg" She suggested resting her feet on the coffee table

"Meg?" Tori laughed loudly "Meg from anatomy?" She chuckled seeing Sky give a small nod "She's not gay and plus she has a boyfriend"

"She does not!" Sky argued punching Tori in the bicep

"She does" Tori giggled rubbing her bicep a sour look etched upon her face "In fact when you gave your little sex talk today, she's the only one who looked completely surprised that someone else in the class has had sex"

"Umm..Tor?" Miranda said stepping into the living room interrupting the conversation that was unfolding before her "Are we still on for lunch?"

"Yea of course, Sky you hungry?" Tori asked after returning to her feet linking her hand with Miranda's

"Do you even need to ask" She laughed jumping off of the couch making her way towards the front door "Em you coming?"

"No, I have class in a few hours and I'm supposed to be meeting Nick to talk about some stuff" She explained appearing as if she had little to no desire to see or speak to Nick "But I'll see you guys later?"

"Of course Emma, we live here" Tori joked hugging Miranda tightly before following her outside disappearing into Miranda's car

"Jess!" Emma called loudly turning to the closed bedroom door waiting patiently for the blonde to appear

"What? She groaned peaking her head out from the room "What do you want?"

"What the hell is going on with Tori and Sky?"

 **Question (answer in reviews): Are Tori and Sky just friends? Or does Sky want something more?**


	3. Girls Cause Drama

She still didn't know how to talk about it, or even think about it. The mere sight of him immediately bringing back the memories of that night, forcing her to relive the horrifying reality. It was hard even being with him, it hurt feeling his soft lips pressing against hers. She loved him, she loved him so much it threatened to stop her heart, she loved him so much and that was why it was so damn hard to be around him.

"Hey love" He greeted his sweet Irish accent rolling off of his tongue as Emma held the front door opened for him "I'm glad you called" He grinned planting a quick kiss on her cheek before making his way to the couch a nervously look etched upon his face as he watched Emma slowly glide towards him "What did you want to talk about?"

"I….I" Emma stuttered instantly dropping her head into her hands her tears streaming rapidly down her face as she did her best to continue

"Em, what's wrong honey?" He questioned wrapping his arm comfortably around Emma's shoulder pulling her tightly into his side "You can tell me anything"

"The reason I've been acting so strange and distant for the past couple of months is because…" She said dropping her head onto Nick's shoulder using the back of her hand to rid her face of tears "I was pregnant"

"Was?" Nick asked running his fingers through Emma's dark hair "Did you…" He tried to ask the brunette unable to form a coherent thought

"No" Emma answered reading her boyfriend's thoughts "When I found out I was pregnant I was happy" She admitted "I was happy because I love you, and I knew I could have a baby with you and everything would be fine"

"I don't understand" Nick confessed obviously not following the conversation

"Nicholas, I had a miscarriage" She muttered her eyes dripping with tears as she lifted her emerald orbs to meet his light brown ones "I had a miscarriage" She repeated

"Darling" Nick breathed heavily hugging her into his chest rubbing his hand along her back gently "It's alright" He whispered into her ear holding her tightly as if to never let her go

She didn't mean to overhear there conversation, in fact she wasn't sure why Emma held the conversation in the living room when the brunette knew full well that Jess was hiding in her bedroom. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to think of Emma going through such a terrible time all by herself. Over the last three years of school all of the girls have gotten closer than anyone could ever imagine, whether it be Tori holding Miranda late at night when she had nightmares about Seth, or Emma constantly trying to help Jess find a suitable boyfriend. Three years had transformed the girls into sisters, sisters that would always be there for each other. No matter what. And yet, Emma didn't feel the need to confide in Jess about her current problem.

"Jess?" He whispered from the bed leaning his head back on the headboard "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine" She lied tiptoeing back to the bed her bare body wrapped in her blanket her long blonde hair draped along her back

"You lying to me" He observed moving over on the bed to make room for his special friend a brief smirk crossing his face as he pressed his lips against her shoulder "Whenever you lie, your left eyebrow goes up"

"Damn it" Jess whined cuddling into his side "I knew hooking up with another psych student was a mistake" She complained exhaling deeply as she closed her eyes desperate to drift off into a peaceful sleep

"When are you gonna stop referring to us as 'hooking up', we've been sleeping together for the past four months, I think it's more than just casual sex" He suggested sitting up in the bed pulling his knees into his chest

"Ben, I thought we went over this already" Jess groaned her eyes flickering opened sitting up to face him "This is all I can handle right now, don't get me wrong your attractive and all but I just can't deal with the time and effort that goes into making a relationship work" Jess explained once again getting to her feet scanning the cluttered bedroom floor for a clean set of clothes. It wasn't bad sharing a room with Emma, the brunette normally spending her nights on the living room couch due to the number of times Ben snuck in at night. Emma was the only one who knew about Ben, well that's what Jess hoped. She didn't want the other girls thinking she was a slut who slept around and enjoyed hooking up with random guys, that wasn't Jess. At least not anymore.

"Jess" Ben said drawing out the blondes name as he too got to his feet quickly pulling his jeans back onto his body "You know how much I care about you, so if this is what you want this is what you'll get but eventually I'm gonna find someone who returns my feelings and when I do, this…" He explained gesturing between the two of them "This will end"

"And until that day, I'll enjoy this while it lasts" Jess giggled resting her hands against Ben's perfect abs her eyes falling upon them instantly "Unless you want to call this off now" She teased placing light kisses along his toned chest

"You know, sometimes I really hate you" Ben laughed picking Jess off of her feet carefully tossing her back onto the bed before climbing on top of her

"It really seems that way right now" Jess joked wrapping her arms around his neck

"Oh just shut up already" He demanded connecting their lips together

"And then Sky stands up and start yelling at the class" Tori chuckled explaining to Miranda the events that had taken place earlier in her anatomy class Miranda appearing as if she found the story less than amusing "Isn't that hilarious Mira?" She questioned taking a small sip of her water

"Very" Miranda lied picking at the plate that sat in front of her

"So Miranda" Sky began desperately trying to stir up any form of conversation "What are you majoring in again?" She asked

"Miranda took a year off" Tori explained giving Miranda a quick look before continuing "Her mom was recently diagnosed with early onset…"

"Tori!" The blonde interrupted angrily "Can we not talk about my mom right now" She begged forcefully dipping her fries into her pile of ketchup "Please"

"You have to talk about it sometime, you can't just pretend it's not happening!" Tori argued shifting in her chair so she was facing Miranda

"I'm not pretending that it's not happening! I see her every other weekend! I see her struggling to remember who I am, or who my father is, or who Connor is! So don't try to tell me what I'm doing!" Miranda shouted waving her finger angrily towards Tori

"You don't think I know what you do! Every time you come home from Rosewood I have to deal with you being pissed off at the world! I have to deal with your outbursts for no reason, yelling at Emma because she left a freaking dish in the sink, fighting with Jess because she wants to invite a guy over! Pushing yourself away from me whenever I try and help you"

"You're not supposed to help me! I'm supposed to help you!" Miranda spat

"Why?" Tori asked finally seeming to calm down as all eyes in the diner became glued to the table "Because I have epilepsy? Because you think I'm inept? Because you think just cause I'm 18 means I'm unable to take care of myself?" She groaned "Well what's the reason Miranda please tell me!"

"Tori…." Miranda spoke softly her eyes suddenly shifting around the room instantly becoming aware of the strange stares other customers were sending their way

"It's because I'm epileptic right?" Tori assumed pulling her pill bottle from her bag "You think you need to take care of me because I have to take pills! You think I'm incapable of looking after myself?"

"Tori I never said that" Miranda said her face full of guilt

"You don't have to! I can tell by the way you treat me, by the way you treat everyone around me" Tori confessed reaching over to Sky's hand stealing her drink away "But guess what, I'm 18 years old and I can take care of myself!" She whined wrapping her fingers around the cold glass of beer quickly washing it down her throat

"Tori!" Miranda yelled watching as the brunette swallowed the last bit of the beer "You're not supposed to drink, it can…"

"Cause seizures? Affect my meds?" She smirked "I know damn well what could happen, and if something happens I'll take care of myself!"

"You're insane! You realize this right? Your gonna put yourself in the hospital and guess what there's no way in hell that I'm gonna be there holding your hand" Miranda admitted jumping to her feet rushing out of the diner without a single look back fiddling with the small velvet box in her jacket pocket as she disappeared down the street

"Sorry you had to see that" Tori apologized slowly sliding the empty glass back to Sky "And for drinking your beer"

"Its fine, it brought some excitement to the day" Sky giggled dropping a twenty on the table before getting to her feet "You up for a walk? We could talk about what just happened if you want" Sky suggested holding out her hand for Tori to grab

"Sounds like a plan" She smiled hastily accepting Sky's hand the two quickly making their way out of the diner and into the empty park

"So try to explain to me why you and Miranda were fighting? Aren't you two like relationship goals?" Sky chuckled wrapping her fingers around the chains of the old swing before descending onto it slowly swaying back and forth

"You're such a dork" Tori stated lowering herself onto the swing beside Sky "But in all seriousness Miranda and I don't fight like that too often, at least we haven't for a while not since she found out about her mom"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sky asked dragging her feet across the ground to slow her swing down "No one likes fighting"

"That's what everyone thinks, but as soon as you stop fighting with the person you love you realize you've stopped fighting for the relationship" Tori explained sadly "Miranda and I don't fight to much anymore, she's too concerned with watching out for me, and making sure she takes care of her mom"

"What's with her mom anyway?"

"Her mom was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's and Miranda's taking it really hard, ever since finding out she's pushed everyone away. I understand, but I just wish she would talk to me about instead of trying to only focus on my epilepsy"

"Well epilepsy is a pretty big thing to focus on" Sky defended

"Yeah, but…." Tori stuttered the instant change of speech startling Sky to the core "But….I…I"

"Tori are you okay?" Sky questioned sliding off of the swing resting her hands on Tori's shoulder as she felt the younger girl's body begin shaking violently "Tori!" She yelled doing her best to keep the brunette from falling off of the swing

 **Question (answer in reviews): Do you think Nick and Emma will work through their current problem? Is Jess doing the right thing by keeping Ben as her special friend? How will Miranda react to hearing Tori had another seizure?**


	4. Dazed and Confused

"She'll be alright" Jess said optimistically "You'll see"

"Yeah but for how long?" Miranda asked not really expecting an answer "Today it's the seizure tomorrow its forgetfulness, it's like she takes a one step forward and two steps back" She paused for a moment throwing her fist into the window beside her in anger "It's just not fair"

Emma glanced at Miranda in the rearview mirror sending the blonde a sympathetic look before speaking up "She's Tori, Tori never goes down without a fight. She's going to be just fine"

"I hope so" Miranda muttered resting her head against the cool window rubbing her sore knuckles softly mindlessly watching the cars zip by

"That makes two of us" Jess chimed in turning in her seat to face Miranda placing a comforting hand on her knee

"Three of us" Emma concurred as she turned left into the hospital parking lot quickly pulling into an empty spot. They exited the car hastily Emma swiftly locking it before turning to face the large white building an immense amount of emotions rising inside of her. Together the three of them made their way inside the hospital passing patients and doctors along their way to the waiting room "I'm not sure I can do this" Emma said stopping in her tracks, her eyes studying a young girl who sat in her wheelchair just a few feet away. She was young, barley 16 by the looks of it her face baring an odd resemblance to Emma when she was that age causing the brunette to momentarily forget how to breathe

"Em, it's okay" Miranda said reaching over to take Emma's hand in her own giving it a reassuring squeeze "Your passed this, you don't have to come back here ever again" She tried to sooth her, exuding a confidence that she herself didn't possess

"You don't know that" Emma said firmly her tone indicating a sense of finality "Any little mishap could get me back into that chair! It's a miracle I can even walk!" She whined pulling her hand out of Miranda's resting both of her palms on the back of her head, crouching down slightly in an attempt to catch her breath

"Just breathe, ok?" Jess comforted patting Emma gently on the shoulder "You can do this, you can"

"No, I can't" Emma said standing back up and turning around leaving one hand on the back of her head as her eyes glanced longingly at the entrance before dropping her head back into her chest "I can't do this"

"Are you alright? You look like you're gonna be sick" Miranda observed crouching down beside Emma brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes

"Just a bit nauseous" Emma admitted exhaling harshly doing her best to keep herself from getting sick in the middle of the hospital waiting room

"Maybe you should wait here, or maybe even in the car" Miranda suggested "Jess and I can check on Tori, then let you know how she is"

Emma made her way over to an empty chair nearby hanging her head between her knees sucking in large gulps of air in an attempt to end the extreme panic she felt. "Sure, sure" Emma replied nodding slowly feeling instantly settled by the thought of not having to venture any further into the building "That works for me"

"Good" Miranda said patting Emma on the shoulder gently looking curiously towards Jess who sat beside Emma both hands draped around Emma's shoulders in a supportive hug "Jess?" Miranda probed

"Go" Jess insisted picking up one of Emma's hand entwining it with her own "It's better not to overwhelm Tori after a seizure anyway, I'll visit her later"

"Ok" Miranda said slowly "I'll try not to be long" She stated turning quickly on her heels making her way through the sliding doors passed the front desk her heart beating rapidly as she sped passed the familiar halls "Excuse me" Miranda questioned tapping a nearby nurse on the shoulder "Could you help me please?"

"Of course, what can I do for you?" She grinned holding a clipboard tightly to her chest

"I'm looking for Victoria Montgomery, I was wondering if you could tell me what room she was in" Miranda explained

"Finally" Sky giggled slowly rising to her feet making her way towards Tori's hospital bed "How are you feeling?" She questioned giving the brunette a small smile overjoyed by the fact that she had finally woken up

"Tired" Tori groaned massaging her forehead with the tips of her fingers

"I'm not surprised" Sky noted giving Tori's hand a brief squeeze as she sat on the edge of her bed all her previous fears regarding the brunette's wellbeing disappearing now that she could see with her own eyes that Tori was in fact okay.

Tori had a slightly confused expression etched upon her face, her eyes dazed as she studied the girl who sat before her "Why? What happened?" She questioned obliviously

"Because" Sky began "You had a seizure" She explained simply refusing to release Tori's hand from hers feeling instantly comforted by the feeling of Tori's soft skin resting on her own

"Really?" Tori asked sounding as if she was completely caught off guard "Well where am I?" She questioned sitting up in her head craning her head around the small hospital room

"You in the hospital" Sky explained tracing small circles on the back off Tori's hand

"Oh" Tori said simply "Cause I had a seizure?" She finished Sky breathing a sigh of relief after Tori had finally seemed to understand what was going on

"I'm afraid so" Sky smirked her eyes scanning the various machines Tori's small frame was hooked up to

"I know you" Tori giggled using her free hand to cup the side of Sky's face a bright smile consuming her lips "I know you" She repeated as if trying to buy time until she remember the girls name

"I hope you do" Sky laughed breaking the connection of her hands to giving the smaller girl a handshake as if they were meeting for the first time "I'm Skyler, Skyler Levy"

"Skyler" Tori said a sudden gleam sparking in her eye "Skyler, where am I?"

Sky gave a light chuckled running her fingers through her hair readying herself to once again explain to Tori what had happened "You're in the hospital"

"Why?" Tori asked worriedly "What happened to me?"

"You had a seizure" Sky explained calmly

"Shit" Tori replied simply crossing her arms over her chest "That sucks"

"Yeah, it does" Sky agreed resting her hands on her legs desperately fighting the urge to grasp onto Tori's soft hands wanting nothing more than to hold her as if it would take her pain away

"Are you my doctor?"

"No" Sky chuckled "One day maybe, but for right now I'm just your friend"

"Friend" Tori observed running her finger along her left hand her finger colliding with her IV the brunette appearing as if she were seconds from pulling it out

"I don't think you want to pull that out" Sky said using her hand to block Tori's attempts at getting to the IV

"No, it itches" Tori complained using all her strength to push Sky's hand off her own "I don't need it, I'm fine"

"Your doctor might disagree, and plus if Miranda finds out she'll kill me and then you" Sky stated tighten her grip on the younger girls hand

"Miranda….I know her" Tori confessed her eyes moving about Sky's body "She's my best friend"

"Best friend?" Sky questioned thinking that Tori would speak about Miranda in a deeper way, a sudden thought occurring to her "Are you dating anyone Tori?"

"I don't know…..am I dating you?" She asked innocently a faint smile eating away at her face

"No, Tori we aren't dating"

"Why not, your pretty" Tori confessed tapping Sky on the end of her nose "You have a beautiful smile, it lights up the room"

Knowing that Tori would most likely not remember any of this later Sky took it upon herself to take advantage of the situation, something she would no doubtabley regret by the end of the day "Well Tori, you have an amazing laugh. Every time I hear it, my heart flutters"

As if on cue Tori let out a light giggle the sudden sound bringing an enormous smile to Sky's face "If you like my laugh, why aren't we dating?"

"Because you're in love with your best friend" Sky confessed her smile instantly fading an unimaginable pain erupting in her heart as she realized she would have to explain the reason why she wasn't dating who she truly believed was her soulmate, a task that could possibly kill her "You've been in love with your best friend for five years"

"Five years!" Tori gasped counting out the years on her fingers "That's….that's a long time"

"Yes it is, and that's why we're not dating" Sky finished reaching over to the nightstand grabbing Tori's glasses "Here" She stated placing the glasses onto Tori's face desperate to change the subject

"Thank you" Tori grinned leaning forward slightly to make it easier for Sky to slide the glasses into place "You have pretty eyes" Tori spoke softly her warm breath blowing onto Sky's face causing the older girl to groan quietly

"Tori, do you know who I am?" She asked closing her eyes tightly doing everything in her power to resist the urge to connect her lips with Tori's

"Are you my doctor?" Tori questioned running her finger along Sky's jawline

"No, Tori I'm not" She admitted feeling her heart beat rapidly inside her chest as Tori once again brought her face closer to Sky's "I'm your friend"

"Friend" Tori chuckled poking at Sky's eyes "Why are your eyes closed? Are you tired, you can lay down if you want" She suggested patting the empty space next to her

"No, Tori I'm not tired I just can't look at you" She admitted finally opening her light eyes noticing a hurt expression on Tori's face "I can't look at you because I think….I think I love you, I think your my soulmate"

"Soulmate?"

"I'm not crazy, your like my other half" Sky began playing nervously with her fingers "We have all the same interests, we laugh at each other's stupid jokes, I can't go a day without thinking about you, every time something happens you're the one I want to talk to, you're the one I want to come home to"

"Then why don't you?" Tori asked obliviously her eyes glancing down at Sky's full lips

"Because I can't, I can't love you"

"Why not" Tori questioned leaning her forehead against Sky's "Your pretty, you have a pretty smile" She once again stated

"I can't" Sky whispered quietly before giving into the temptation that was Tori's lips. She knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't have kissed her not just because Tori loved Miranda, but because in a few hours Tori would most likely forget that any of this had happened and Sky would be left with a broken heart and the memory of her soft lips "Tori" She spoke finally breaking the all-consuming kiss that left her breathless "Tori" She repeated the brunette sending blank stares her way

"Where am I?" She questioned pulling back from Sky's face looking nervously around the chilly room "What happened?"

"You don't even know" Sky uttered under her breath spinning rapidly in her spot as she heard the creak of the door her heart pounding heavily as her eyes connected with Miranda's

"Really?" She spat angrily "Really she repeated" As she stepped further into the hospital room

"Miranda…Miranda…..I" She stuttered desperately searching for her words

"You told the nurse you were her sister, seriously do you know how hard it was to get them to let me in here?"

"What?" Sky asked not expecting Miranda's choice of topic "What do you mean?"

"This hospital has a family only policy when the patient is in ICU, I had to tell the nurses that Tori and I were engaged" Miranda explained dropping her coat onto a nearby chair before climbing comfortably into bed beside Tori

"Are you?"

"Am I what?" Miranda groaned leaning her head on Tori's shoulder the brunette having passed out seconds before the blonde entered the room

"Are you and Tori engaged?" Sky questioned anxiously

"No…not yet" Miranda answered Sky almost bursting into tears right then and there. She tried her best to ignore her feelings for Tori over the course of their friendship, she did everything to forget about the brunette's infectious laugh and innocent appearance she convinced herself that she didn't like Tori in that way, that she only looked at her as a friend when in reality Sky viewed Tori as her soulmate, the only person she was truly meant to love. She didn't want to love Tori, she didn't want to stand in the way of Miranda and Tori but she couldn't stop loving Tori no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from caring about the brunette that rested deeply in her hospital bed.

 **Question (answer in reviews): Do you think Tori will remember what happened between her and Sky?**


	5. What Could Have Been

" _Damn it" The stranger complained as she sped past the brunette sending the shorter girl a guiltily look as she burst into the school "Sorry" Her voice called out as she disappeared behind the entrance to the high school_

" _Let me help you" She offered crouching down onto her knees quickly helping the younger girl pick her books off from the ground_

" _If this is any indication of how the rest of the year is gonna go, I think I'm ready to leave now" The brown eyed girl whined carefully slinging her book bag back over her shoulder_

" _Honey, it's not gonna be that bad. I promise, I went here how bad do you think it could be" She said holding the door opened for her daughter guiding her towards the front office her heart beating rapidly as her eyes scanned over the familiar building. "I'll see you at home, I love you" She grinned hugging her daughter tightly before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead_

" _Love you to" She whispered doing her best not to draw attention to the fact that her mother was dropping her off at school_

" _Victoria Montgomery?" The receptionist called out_

" _Coming" Tori answered spinning on her heel to face the adult who was positioned behind the desk, her small glasses resting comfortably on the bridge of her nose her scowl glaring harshly down on Tori "Hi" She greeted giving the woman a small wave her eyes instantly flickering towards the blonde who stood just outside the office_

" _Welcome to Rosewood High" The receptionist said in her boringly dull monotone voice "This is your schedule, if you need any assistance there are teacher's throughout the hallways that can help you" She explained barley looking up from the computer which sat in front of her_

" _Thank you" Tori said scrunching her face slightly at the poor behavior the old woman was showing her. It was heartbreaking walking into another school, walking through another hallway, doing her best to once again to adjust to a new school, a new environment and new friends. "Sorry" She apologized feeling herself slam forcefully into someone her eyes immediately recognizing the figure she could only describe as an angel "Sorry" Tori repeated_

" _Returning the favor I suppose" The blonde giggled grabbing the notebook that slipped out of her fingertips "You are the one I ran into, aren't you?" She asked giving the brunette a quick smile the small act threatening to stop Tori's heart "Sorry about that, my alarm didn't go off this morning and if I was late again my mom would literally kill me" She explained_

" _I know how you feel, just look at my schedule" She said passing over the paper that held the various classes the young sophomore was placed in "My mom makes me take all AP courses, you know so colleges will be impressed" She giggled impersonating her mother's voice_

" _Well I'll pray for you…" She said drawing out her words waiting for Tori to introduce herself_

" _Oh, I'm Victoria but you can just call me Tori"_

" _Miranda, and unfortunately I don't have a nickname" She stated giving a light chuckle as she leaned her body comfortably on the lockers which stood beside them_

" _Maybe, that'll change" Tori offered pushing her glasses up on her face balancing them carefully on her nose as the previously empty hallway filled with students in response to the boisterous bell_

" _Maybe" Miranda grinned her expression suddenly changing as someone covered her eyes with their hands leaning there chin comfortably on Miranda's shoulder_

" _Guess who?" She giggled ignoring Tori who stood only a few feet from her_

" _Could it be Miss Emily?" Miranda questioned a smile immediately creeping onto her lips_

" _Screw you!" The newcomer groaned as she elbowed Miranda playfully in the ribs "I hate you!" She whined crossing her arms firmly over her chest as she took a few steps away from Miranda giving the blonde her best pissed off face_

" _No you don't, you love me!" Miranda laughed forcing the girl into her arms trying her best to get the brunette to forgive her for calling her by her full name "Say it!" She begged hugging the brunette tighter to her chest_

" _Fine, fine I love you!" She finally admitted the brunette quickly running out of breath "My bad" She chuckled bumping into Tori as she struggled to break free from Miranda's clutches_

" _It's alright, you're not the first one who's bumped into me today" Tori confessed sending Miranda a flirty look "I'm Tori" She introduced holding her hand out for the student to take_

" _I don't remember asking" She commented giving a light giggle before turning back to face Miranda "I'll see you at lunch?" She asked grinning brightly as Miranda silently answered the brunette question by giving a small nod "Don't be late" She warned leaning her lips softly against Miranda's letting her kiss linger for a few moments before pulling away "Love you"_

" _Love you to" Miranda called watching as the brunette strolled down the hall catching the eye of various students as she disappeared into a nearby classroom "That was Emma, my girlfriend" Miranda explained_

" _She seems nice" Tori lied secretly harboring ill feelings towards the girl even after just meeting her_

" _Yeah, she's pretty awesome" Miranda blushed tugging on the strap of her book bag "I should probably go, I have class in a few minutes and like I said if I'm late again…"_

" _Your mom will kill you" Tori finished bouncing nervously on the balls of her feet as she watched the beautiful blonde disappear into the sea of students_

" _Don't even think about it kid" Someone laughed slowly walking up to face Tori her thick golden hair draped loosely against her back, although it wasn't her hair that first grabbed Tori's attention it was the large baby bump that was tucked away underneath her shirt_

" _What?"_

" _If you're thinking about getting in between Memma you should stop. Now!" She warned yet again_

" _I don't think what I'm thinking is any of your business" Tori argued_

" _Listen, I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I'm just giving you some friendly advice. You don't want to get in between Memma, trust me" She finished slowly walking away from Tori leaving her with more questions than answers_

" _Wait, wait!" Tori called out as she rushed after the pregnant teen "What are you talking about?"_

" _Memma, Miranda and Emma it's there ship name" She explained as if it were common knowledge "There the queen bitches of Rosewood High, they control everything and everyone"_

" _I don't understand" Tori admitted never fully understanding how high school social status worked_

" _They know everyone's secrets, well at least Emma does and she uses it to keep everyone in place, she's vicious and vindictive"_

" _Well Miranda, seems nice" Tori added a small smirk crossing her lips at the mere thought of the blonde_

" _No!" She threatened wagging a finger in Tori's face "I said not to think about it! Miranda Rivers is not someone you can have a crush on"_

" _I literally just met her two minutes ago!" Tori whined rolling her eyes angrily_

" _Okay whatever you say" The blonde laughed leaning her body in the door way of a nearby classroom "Just listen to me, you don't want Emma or Miranda as your enemies. Trust me I learned the hard way"_

" _What are you talking about now?" Tori groaned still struggling to follow the conversation_

" _I caught Emma making out with my brother"_

" _She cheated on Miranda!" Tori interrupted_

" _Yeah, it's no surprise Emma does it all the time" She admitted "Anyway when I threatened to tell Miranda about it, Emma told everyone I was pregnant" She explained sadly "And that's not even the worst part, she told everyone that I was pregnant with Emmerson's baby"_

" _Who is that?"_

" _My ex-boyfriend, which is the reason that Liam dumped me"_

" _I'm so sorry" Tori said resting a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder "Are you, are you okay now?" Tori probed wanting nothing more than to help the sad teen_

" _It was a few months ago, I'm almost completely over it" She grinned her eyes scanning the hallway the blonde instantly pulling Tori into the classroom "Sorry" She apologized "I just…. Amy Fields was there and were not exactly in the best place"_

" _What's wrong with her?"_

" _She's dating Liam, and if that's not bad enough she's also my step-sister"_

" _Damn" Tori cursed drawing out the word "That's harsh"_

" _Yeah" She stated sadly "I'm Jess, by the way"_

" _Tori" She introduced giving the blonde a quick grin "It's nice to meet you"_

" _You to"_

 _The rest of the day unraveled quite rapidly Tori's classes flying by in the blink of an eye, the only interesting occurrence being her introduction to Rosewood High with Jess. She didn't know whether or not she should listen to what Jess had told her, at least not about her thoughts on Miranda. Even knowing her for one day Tori was hooked on her, something in her crystal blue eyes caught her attention and refused to let go. "Tori" A friendly voice called out_

" _Miranda" Tori grinned turning to face the blonde who called for her_

" _So, let's hear it. How was your first day at the glorious Rosewood High?" She questioned sitting down beside Tori on the front steps of the now empty school_

" _It was, interesting" Tori admitted riffling through her bag in search of her glasses case "Every teacher forced me to stand in front of the class and talk about myself, which was humiliating"_

" _Yeah, teachers here don't really care if they humiliate you or not, it's part of their contract" Miranda teased watching as Tori slowly placed her glasses back in there case massaging her forehead with her finger tips "Headache?"_

" _Happens all the time when I wear my glasses to long, it's quite frustrating" She groaned meeting Miranda's eyes once again_

" _You have great eyes" She complimented staring deeply into the chocolate orbs that sat before her_

" _I guess that makes two of us" Tori commented biting down on her bottom lip sending Miranda a goofy smile as her thoughts raced with images of Miranda's mouth, the younger girl just wishing she could kiss it_

" _What's going on out here?" Emma screamed stomping angrily towards the pair "Why the hell are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Emma yelled throwing herself in between Miranda and Tori "If you didn't notice, Miranda is my girlfriend not yours so I would appreciate it if you kept your slutty hands to yourself!" She warned grabbing Miranda's hand quickly dragging her away_

" _Sorry" Miranda mouthed to Tori wearing a sorrowful look on her face as she climbed into Emma's car, the brunette anger clearly visible as the couple drove away_

"Miranda!" Tori called out jolting up from the bed clutching her chest firmly as if she were keeping her heart from leaping out of her chest

"Wrong blonde" Jess giggled lifting herself from the chair near the window resting herself on the bottom of Tori's bed "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" She lied not wanting to divulge the events that had just taken place in her dream "Umm… where's Miranda?"

"She didn't tell you?" Jess asked dropping her head into her hands "Miranda left for Rosewood a few days ago" She explained 

"Her mom?" Tori questioned already knowing the answer "I wonder why she didn't tell me"

"She probably did" Jess said Tori only giving the blonde a confused look rather than a verbal answer "Tor, you've been in and out for like a week, and to be completely honest your memory is shit"

"Isn't it always" Tori joked laying her head back down on her pillow "So what else have I missed?"

"You don't even know" Jess smiled rubbing her hands together as she readied herself to spill the events that Tori had missed out on

 **Question (answer in reviews): Which character(s) do you want to hear more about?**


	6. Back Home

**Question (answer in reviews): Who is your OTP (one true pairing) in** _ **Adults?**_

Rosewood, this is where it all began. This is where she first fell in love, had her first heartbreak, where she fought with Emma more times than she cared to remember. This was where her best friends became her sisters. Rosewood, this is where everything seemed to go right, and everything seemed to go wrong at the same time.

"Hi" She greeted giving the older blonde a small wave as she descended into the seat beside her "It's me Miranda"

"I know who you are honey, I'm old not senile" Hanna taunted ruffling her hair playfully as she watched a large smile cross her daughter's lips "What's got you so happy? Did you and Tori make up?"

Miranda couldn't contain her happiness, it was rare that she had moments like this. Where her mother was lucid and clearly remembered what was going on around her. In moments like these Miranda knew her mother was still there, she knew no matter how bad it got there would be days maybe just minutes where she would remember her. Her mother was still there. "What were we fighting about again?" Miranda questioned not knowing which fight her mother was referring to the blonde and her brunette girlfriend taking part in more than several battles over the years

"You said she was mad at you because of her friendship with some girl" Hanna explained taking a sip of her coffee before resting the cup back down on her kitchen table the familiar sight bringing Miranda more happiness than she could ever ask for

"Oh" Miranda spoke recalling the fight she had regarding Sky back during freshman year of college "Yeah, everything is fine Sky and Tori are just friends" She spilled tucking a loose strand of her light hair behind her ear "But I wish she would hang out with Jess more" Miranda admitted

"Why is that?" Hanna probed tapping her fingertips on the table awaiting her daughter's answer

"It's just, I don't know….Jess seems like she's isolating herself lately"

"She's probably still in mourning" Hanna guessed not knowing that it had been almost four years since Liam had died "Jess was in love with Liam and he died, and if that's not bad enough she gave up her daughter. Those things are not easy to deal with"

"I know, I know" Miranda said making a mental note to visit Jamie to let know Jess how she was doing "I just wish there was something I could do to help her"

"Be her friend" Hanna stated simply "Just be her friend, that's all you can do"

"I guess so" Miranda answered quietly kicking her feet beneath her "Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything"

"Do you know how old I am?"

"What kind of question is that?" Hanna laughed reaching to grab her daughter's hand "Honey,, your 18" She said her answered practically breaking Miranda's heart. She knew she had to accept it, she knew she was blessed with her mother even remembering her name and yet here she was pissed at her mom for not knowing her correct age "Why did you ask me that?"

"I don't know, sometimes you forget"

"I could never forget!" Hanna said angrily "I could never forget what you did to me!" She spat pounding her fists against the table before wagging a finger in Miranda's face

"What are you talking about?"

"I will never forgive you! I will never forgive you for what you did to me! To my friends, my family! I will never forgive you Ali!"

"It's Miranda, not Ali. I'm our daughter!" Miranda tried to tell her Hanna to occupied shouting insults to listen

"What's going on?" He asked darting into the kitchen in response to the argument that seemed to be taking place "What did you say to her?" He asked look directly at his daughter

"Nothing! I didn't say anything, we were taking about my friends and then she went off saying she'd never forgive me" Miranda explained the blonde having abandoned her seat and moved a few feet away from her mother who looked as if she wanted to lunge at Miranda any minute

"Did she say anything? What is she yelling about?" Caleb questioned wrapping his arms around his wife doing his best to keep her from attacking Miranda

"She called me Ali, she thinks I'm Ali"

"Get out" He advised "You need to leave, if she thinks your Ali, you need to leave while she cools down"

"But….."

"Go!"

It hurt. Knowing that it was her fault her mother went off like that. It hurt thinking that her mother hated her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but then again she didn't think it was gonna be this hard.

"Miranda?" A familiar voice called out drawing the blonde's attention immediately

"Eric?" She asked turning to face the dark haired man memories instantly flying throughout her mind "Oh my god!" She giggled throwing herself into his arms "I haven't seen you in….."

"Seven years" He finished resting his arms on the small of her back "Damn, seven years did you well" He blushed his dark eyes scanning her petite body

"I could say that same about you" She stated admiring her former best friends toned body "I see you decided that the gym isn't hell" Miranda grinned remembering a distinct conversation with him in the 9th grade where he stated the gym was hell and going there is the last thing he would ever do

"No, its still hell" He laughed "But it's worth it" He said lifting his tank top slightly to show off his six pack "Don't you think"

"I…." She started before being interrupted by another familiar voice the sound of it immediately causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up "Becca"

"Miranda!" She grinned pulling the older girl into a tight hug "What are you doing here? Is Victoria with you?" She asked looking around the empty street

"No _Tor_ " Miranda said emphasizing her girlfriends nickname "She's actually in the hospital"

"Is she okay? Why aren't you with her? Is everything okay? Should I go see her?" Becca rambled

"She's fine, she had a seizure and according to her doctor's everything is alright for now" Miranda explained "And I'm not sure if visiting her is a good idea, I mean when is the last time you've seen her?"

"Last year, on my birthday" Becca confessed gaining a surprised expression from Miranda "She came to Talmadge and we spent the day together, ever since then we've been texting and emailing you know trying to keep in contact. I mean we are sisters after all"

"I didn't know, you guys were talking" Miranda admitted crossing her arms firmly over her chest as she looked down on Becca "She never told me"

"I guess she didn't want you to know" She stated sending Miranda an unfriendly look as she turned to Eric "So, are we going?"

"Of course" He smile planting a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead "Hey, Miranda do you want to come with us? We're going to Sammy's" He explained pointing across the street to the small club that stood on the corner

"I don't know, I have a lot of things I need to do while I'm in town" She lied not particularly in the mood to dance

"Well if you change your mind, that's where we'll be"

"Thanks" Miranda smiled watching the couple make their way towards the club as her phone buzzed energetically as her favorite girl's picture flashed on the screen "Hey Tor" She greeted lowering herself onto a nearby bench "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, my head hurts like a bitch but that's normal" She stated her voice hoarse and scratchy as if she was sick from a cold "How's your mom?"

"Tori" Miranda warned dropping her head into her hands "You know I don't like talking about that"

"I was just wondering, you know I care about her"

"I know" Miranda said suddenly feeling guilty for snapping at her "She's alright" She finally spoke settling on the vague version of the truth

"That's all you gonna say?" Tori whined

"That's all you need to know"

"Whatever god forbid I want to know how your mom is doing! It's not like she means anything to me anyway!" She complained raising her voice significantly

"Shut the hell up! Stop playing the martyr card! You're not a freaking victim so stop acting like one!" Miranda demanded "When your mom died I didn't bombarded you with questions about it!"

"Maybe because even if you did I wouldn't have remembered anything about her death! Maybe you forgot but I had a major brain injury and it affected my memory"

"No, I remember" Miranda huffed angrily "But perhaps your memory is still hazy cause I don't remember you telling me that you and Becca are in contact"

"It's not a big deal, so what if I want to talk to my sister. I have the right to get to know her!" Tori argued "And honestly who I talk to is none of your business!"

"Oh so you mean like Sky!" Miranda blurted out secretly harboring ill feelings toward the girl Tori referred to as her best friend "You do realize she's into you right?"

"How many times are we gonna have this fight! Sky and I are just friends! Okay!" Tori groaned sick and tired of having to explain her friendship with Sky. Again "Speaking of Sky did you say something to her cause she' not answering any of my calls!"

"All I said was…." Miranda froze remembering that all she had said to Sky was that she and Tori weren't engaged yet, a statement she couldn't exactly divulge to Tori without completely blowing up the secret

"You said what?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything, maybe she just finally realize she could never have you" Miranda suggested

"For god sakes Miranda! You can't control who I hang out with or who I decide to be friends with! If you want a relationship with me you're going to have to understand that you can't control everything I do"

"If I want a relationship with you? What the hell does that mean? Cause the past five years, that wasn't a relationship?"

"I meant a real relationship" Tori clarified

"What is your idea of a real relationship? Maybe one where I take you to your doctor's appointments, or pick up your meds, or visit you when you're in the hospital…oh wait I've done all those things!" Miranda screamed wanting nothing more than to get off of the phone, but knowing that she could never hang up on Tori without instantly regretting it

"This is why we don't work anymore Miranda! All you care about is if I'm taking my meds, or if I spoke to my neurologist! I can't even remember who you were when we met, you completely changed! You're not the girl I fell in love with when I was 15!"

"No, I'm not" Miranda whined finally deciding to hang up not wanting to fight with Tori any longer the act proving to be too emotionally draining

"Hey you made it" Eric laughed happily waving Miranda over to the center of the dance floor

"I don't dance" She confessed leaning her lips towards his ear so she could be heard over the booming music

"Then why are you here?" He asked

"I came to drink"

"That I can do" He chuckled linking his hand with Miranda's as he dragged her towards the bar the pair not wasting anytime, immediately downing four shots

"So where's….where's your girlfriend?" Miranda asked her voice slurred as a result of her countless drinks

"She's…she's not my girlfriend, were just friends" He explained chugging yet another bottle of beer "But if you must know, she went off….off with some army guy"

"Good to know" She giggled the blonde falling out of her chair Eric luckily grabbing her just before she could hit the ground "Thanks" She laughed once again as if she was unable to control her giggles while under the influence of alcohol

"Don't mention it" Eric grinned moving his lips closer to Miranda's not caring whether or not she was dating someone. She should have stopped the kiss, that much she knew but something about kissing someone else made her heart race. She didn't have any problems with Eric, there was no drama, there was nothing she had to think about, there was nothing she had to worry about.

"Hate to interrupt, but there's a call for you!" He said ripping Miranda away from Erica dragging her out of the club "Are you freaking insane?"

"Maybe" She spoke softly stumbling over herself as she tumble to the ground the mystery man bending down beside her "Wait…why are you here?"

"I'm on leave for a month or two" He explained "The better question is why are you in there making out with someone when I know for a fact that you're dating Tori"

"It's my life!" She whined kicking her feet in the air "Worry about yourself Noah!" Miranda complained the blonde struggling to get back onto her feet before instantly collapsing right into her old friends arms. The rest of the night was a blur to her, she ended up home although she didn't know how or when. All she knew is someone brought her home, someone she thought looked a lot like an old friend, but then again it could have been the effects of the alcohol.

 **Question (answer in reviews): Do you think Miranda really saw Noah?**


End file.
